


Piel

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: A veces Bill Adama tenía fantasías sexuales.





	Piel

Sentía los jadeos de Laura contra su oído, su boca comenzó a exigir más, sintió su lengua lamer su cuello, le mordió el hombro y la sintió ahogar un gemido cuando volvió a penetrarla. 

Bill Adama se despertó acalorado. 

Se llevó una mano a la cara, sudaba. 

Incluso despierto podía notar los labios de Laura sobre su piel, se estremeció. Estaba excitado, quería volver a dormir, quería volver a soñar con ella, quería…

Dioses. 

Quería tener sexo con esa mujer.

Últimamente este tipo de sueños se habían vuelto muy recurrentes en su vida. No era la primera vez que se dejaba fantasear con la idea. Lo que no llevaba nada bien era disfrutar de su cuerpo; de sus besos; de su calor en sueños, para después despertar con las manos vacías. Eso era una autentica tortura.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró el reloj, casi era hora de levantarse. No se daría satisfacción esta vez. Se levantó, necesitaba una ducha muy fría.

Estaba terminando de prepararse cuando golpearon la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó y desbloqueó la compuerta, no se habría sorprendido más si delante de él hubiese aparecido un fantasma. Allí estaba, tan elegante como de costumbre, Laura Roslin.

-¿Estás bien? 

Bill reaccionó, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre ella, las imágenes de su cara gimiendo bailaban alrededor de él. A diferencia de eso se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Sí, solo que no te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Laura comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

-No he dormido bien y prefería estar en un lugar más cómodo para nuestra reunión matutina. 

Mierda. 

Reunión. Laura. Galáctica.

Lo había olvidado por completo, si ella no hubiese venido hasta aquí, se hubiera ido directamente al CIC.

Aun tenía la chaqueta a medio quitar cuando se volvió para mirarla.

-Pensé que ya estarías despierto, así que vine directamente hacia aquí. Si aun no has terminado puedo esperarte en alguna sala –le miraba intentando averiguar si le había molestado que irrumpiese en su cuarto de aquella manera.

Parece ser que estaba más espeso que de costumbre. Laura y su chaqueta aun estaban a la espera de saber si habían cometido algún error. 

-Casi había terminado, pero no hace falta que te vayas. Acomódate, termino enseguida –sonrió para confortarla. 

Laura le sonrió ampliamente, relajó sus hombros y dejó caer la chaqueta por sus brazos. La dobló cuidadosamente y la posó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá, después comenzó a sacar archivos de su maleta. 

Bill se acercó al lavabo mientras la miraba de reojo. No era una buena idea que su primera reunión del día fuese precisamente en su cuarto. Aun tenía las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo gimiendo bajo él muy recientes. Se obligó a cambiar de pensamiento, su cuerpo amenazaba con reaccionar.

Se echó agua bien fría en la cara para contrarrestar el calor que había comenzado a aflorar en su piel. Cuando hubo adecentado su aspecto, se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a ella. A una distancia prudencial.

No sabe cuantas lagunas le quedarían después de que Laura concluyese su monólogo, no era su intención, pero su mente comenzó a vagar. Tampoco era su intención pero sus ojos empezaron a fijarse en la línea de su cuello, en el espacio de piel que dejaba entrever entre sus rodillas y el dobladillo de su falda. Incluso, y dependiendo del ángulo que adoptase, podía ver el inicio de la delicada tela que formaba su sujetador. 

-No me estás prestando atención -no había entonación de pregunta, ni de acusación, era sencillamente una obviedad.

Pudo notar como el calor le subía del cuello hasta las mejillas.

-Perdona, yo tampoco he descansado bien esta noche –apartó las gafas y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz. -¿Quieres algo de beber? –se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la mesa. –¿Café tal vez? –la miró de reojo mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Laura dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y se recostó lentamente en el sofá. 

–Buena idea, creo que ambos lo necesitamos –le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

Vertió café caliente en dos tazas y volvió junto a ella. 

-¿En qué pensabas?

–¿Qué? -la miró sorprendido.

Laura acercó sus labios a la taza y sopló lentamente, levantó la mirada y volvió preguntar. 

–¿En qué pensabas mientras hablaba?

Bill tragó difícilmente y fijó la mirada en la taza que tenia entre las manos. 

–En nada en particular.

Se lo quedó mirando un instante mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café. No era la primera vez que Bill le ocultaba información. Sin embargo le conocía lo suficiente para saber que fuese lo que fuese, se lo revelaría todo a su debido tiempo. 

Le dio un trago más a su café y lo posó sobre la mesa.

Se volvió hacia él y sonrió ampliamente. 

-¿Seguimos?

***


End file.
